


A Beautiful Thing to Wake Up To

by the_widow_twankey



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Skype, Use of the word 'papi', Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cris and Kun have something special to show Leo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Thing to Wake Up To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pseuicide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseuicide/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three Is A Magic Number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651890) by [pseuicide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseuicide/pseuds/pseuicide). 



> A sort of continuation of pseuicide's Three is a Magic Number and follows the form of the 29th chapter of the same author's Nutmeg City Limits. This was written with their permission. Sadly, this is just smut.
> 
> PS: I don't watch football I just like a lot of players, Cris and Leo especially.

Leo was jolted from his impromptu afternoon nap. He was a bit grumpy because, after all, he was having a great dream and this was an off day. As he came to his senses he noticed the incessant buzzing from his cellphone that most likely woke him up. Bringing the screen to his blurry eyes he noticed it was a snapchat and opened it without really thinking. The picture that showed up served to jolt him out of any kind of drowsiness.

It was Cris and Kun cuddled together. Cris was pressing a sweet kiss to Kun’s cheek while Kun gazed at the camera with a bashful smile.

**Cris:**

Surprise, papi!

The first thought that came to his mind was how did Cris and Kun manage to see each other behind his back without him knowing? Cris was terrible at keeping secrets, he should have known.

**Leo:**

Surprise indeed.

A reply came back quite fast.

**Cris:**

We’ve been working hard for you papi

What came next was a picture of what was obviously between Kun’s thick thighs. He could clearly see Cris’ fingers stretching a pretty, tight hole. Leo’s breath caught and felt himself harden immediately.

**Cris:**

Kun asked ‘you like?’

**Leo:**

Of course I like, amigo. Can’t wait to feel it for myself.

That was understatement. Leo’s spent many a night since the day Kun walked in on him and Cris imagining sinking into that heat, making late night phone calls whispering about how he was going bend him in half and make him scream for it. It’s not that they couldn’t take enjoyment of each other when two were together out of the three but Kun’s virginity was off limits until all three of them could be meet up. Kun wanted Cris’ company so that he could guide him in taking that thick cock just right but their schedules just weren’t lining up lately.

**Cris:**

Have time for skype? He wants show off his [new toy](https://epicleopard.com/collections/prostate-massagers/products/pm950).

Kun was accumulating quite a collection of toys and Leo and Cris had a nice collection of pictures to prove it so Leo was sure this was one he’d never seen before. The picture showed Cris and Kun with their tongues wrapped around it and their eyes half lidded and come hither. Cris was rubbing off on Kun a bit too much.

Leo didn’t even bother answering, he just scrambled for his laptop which was, luckily, just in ‘sleep mode’. A call from Cris came as soon as he got online. His screen was soon filled with his two bronzed Adonises. They were in a bed with Kun sitting between Cris’ gorgeous legs.

“Hey, papi.” Kun said in a voice that was bit unsure but no less genuine.

Leo heard Cris whisper a ‘good job’ before pressing a kiss his temple.

“Now, are you ready?” Cris asked in his sweetest voice that Leo has heard on nights when he’s lost a game leaving his pride hurting more than his joints.

Kun proceeded lean more heavily against Cris while large tanned hands spread his thighs, exposing Kun’s slick hole to their lover. It was at this time that Leo noticed the now lubed toy in Kun’s hand but barely had time to process its existence before Kun was pressing it inside himself. The moaned that sounded through his speaker spurred Leo to pull out his cock eagerly stroking in time to his friend’s desperate moans.

“Now talk to him, just like I told you.” Cris says.

Kun swallowed and Leo could hear the click of his dry throat.

“This is going to be you. I can’t wait.”

Leo squeezed his cock. He’d never heard Kun talk like this, he was always so shy about their arrangement, but it seems as if Cris has been tutoring him. Speaking of his lover, he looked so damned proud of himself, staring into the camera with a huge grin knowing good and well what this display was doing to Leo. Though, judging from Cris’ slightly undulating hips against Kun’s back, he wasn’t the only one getting off.

“I can wait either, Kun, but you’re gonna take it so good for me when it happens, aren’t you?”

Kun nodded desperately pressing the toy in hard on one particular thrust, his cock leaking. Cris reached forward to grasp the handle of the toy, this caused Kun to jolt and gasp and the vibration was significantly louder so it was obvious what Cris had done.

“I want you push me into the wall. Make me take it. Every time you push me to my knees and use my mouth all I can think about is you taking what yours.” Kun’s hand continued to work the toy desperately, clearly being less than gentle.

“Oh, I’m gonna cum.”

I was at this point that Cris wrapped his fingers around the base of Kun’s cock.

“Ah, ah, we don’t come until papi tells us to.”

Kun thrashed against the hard body behind him a tear running down his cheek as he was denied release.

“Please, papi!” Kun said with abandon and it was Leo’s turn to grip the base of his cock. To hear Kun be so shameless and using Cris’ special word was going to be the death of him.

“Go ahead amigo, come for me.”

The effect was almost instantaneous; white was soon painting Kun’s chest and Leo could only imagine the clench that toy was getting and that thought was enough to see him to the end, coming so hard he saw spots behind his closed eyes.

As he was opening them to look at his cum stained hand Cris moans came through speakers and he looked up to see Kun taking Cris into his mouth. Cris fingers were clenched in the other man’s hair while his sturdy thighs bracketed his Kun’s bobbing head.

Leo never hated having a refractory period so much.

A few wet sounds later and a final gasp Cris seemed to meet his end as well. Kun sat up licking his lips and wearing a face that was obviously looking for approval.

“You were so good, Sergio.” Cris opened his arms to Kun with that smile that made everyone swoon.

Kun eagerly crawled into the embrace and Leo was overtaken by intense feeling of affection watching them cuddle on the screen. He was also taken by a tiny bit of melancholy because he wasn’t there.

Wrapped around each other they looked to Leo and without them saying a word Leo could see that their thoughts matched his own and the made him feel just a little better.

“Enjoyed yourself, papi?” Kun asked with a coy smile.

“Of course, a beautiful thing to wake up to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not nearly as good as pseuicide so forgive my subpar writing.


End file.
